


[Podfic of] Have and Hold

by knight_tracer



Series: Mostly Ceremonial [7]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: When Thomas had told Peter he’d never really thought about getting married, he’d meant it.





	[Podfic of] Have and Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have and Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230054) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by idella.

Podfic length: 29:08  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/07%20Have%20and%20Hold%20\(7\).mp3) | [m4b>](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/07%20Have%20and%20Hold%20\(7\).m4b)

  


Series as a podbook length: 2:20:04  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.m4b)


End file.
